


Furry Visitor

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting AU, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which this one cat keeps showing up at Alex's place and she has no idea who it beongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Visitor

 Alex was calmly drinking her coffee on her porch. Her favorite copy of War and Peace resting heavily on her lap and the steaming mug warming up her hand on one of those rare moment of peace she had during the weekends. No lab work, no family lunches, nothing to distract her or pull her away from the story she was so intent on immersing herself in.

 She was about to turn the page when she heard a loud ‘meow’ very near to her. Startled, Alex rested her mug on the arm of her chair and looked around herself, her eyes landing on a large black cat, sitting near her feet and looking up at her with wide yellow eyes. Before she could really think, the cat wiggled its butt and jumped up, landing on her lap; more precisely, right on top of her open book.

Part of her wanted to be annoyed, but the way it was purring and swiching its tail instantly melted her heart. Alex had always liked cats, the only reason she didn’t have one was because she spent most of her hours in the lab, and the idea of leaving a pet alone for long periods of time made her very uncomfortable. Slowly, she reached over and scratched behind a dark ear, the corners of her mouth tugging up as the cat closed its eyes and stretched its paws in satisfaction.

 “You are adorable,” Alex cooed, her fingers tracing a path to its neck, trying to find some kind of identification, “who’s your owner?” she asked softly, when she didn’t find a collar. The cat was big, clearly well-fed, and clean, there had to be someone looking for it. Maybe it belonged to one of her neighbors; she spent so little time at home that she barely knew any of them.

 As she was caressing the underside of its chin, the cat seemed to decide it’d had enough of her company, leaping down from her lap and simply walking away. Alex chuckled, but didn’t go after it; cats have their own moods, and seeing as it didn’t belong to her in the first place, there wasn’t much she could’ve done to keep it around. With a shrug, she went back to her book, focusing once again on the story at hand.

 The cat kept coming back. One day, Alex had found it sitting on her porch chair, when she came back from her morning run. Another time, it had been sleeping near her front door, when she came back from work. She’d found it napping on top of her car, sunbathing in her garden, hunting fallen leaves on her porch, and relaxing on her steps. It was a little weird, having a cat that wasn’t hers spending time around her house, but she never failed to pet it for a couple of minutes, relishing in the soft purring and the insistent headbutting against her hand, before going about the rest of her day.

 She had been watering her plants under the afternoon sun when she felt something furry brush against her bare legs. A little squeal escaped her lips, and she immediately looked down at her feet. There she found The Cat, as she’d started thinking of it, slowly blinking up at her, while it’s tail curled around her leg. “Hey there,” she said with a chuckle, crouching down to run her fingers through shiny black fur, “you scared me.” Alex playfully poked its side a few times until it flopped onto its side, stretching itself and rubbing against the grass until it stopped, showing her its belly in a request that she didn’t care to deny. Her fingers quickly found their way to its tummy and started lightly scratching.

 “So, this is where you’ve been running off to.” Alex heard someone say, and looked up to find a woman standing right in front of her, hands resting on her hips and a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. “Sorry about her, she has a hard time understanding boundaries.”

 “That’s ok,” she answered while petting the cat’s head, “she’s very sweet, I -” Suddenly, she was facing the clearest pair of green eyes she’d ever seen, and her voice seemed to catch in her throat. The woman had sat, cross-legged, in front of her and, now that Alex could see her face up close, she knew she was in trouble. The high cheekbones, the elongated thin nose, the soft-looking brown curls contrasting with the single white streak - yep, she was absolutely beautiful and Alex had to take a few seconds to get a hold of herself again. “I’m Alex,”she finally managed to say, after a deep breath.

 “Hello, Alex,” she said, a smile taking over her lips and making her eyes glint under the sunlight, “I’m Astra, and this,” Astra chuckled, pointing at the purring cat, “is Cora.” There was a hint of amusement in her voice, and Alex couldn’t help smiling back at her. _Astra_. It was a beautiful name, really, and it fit her in a way Alex couldn’t quite explain.

 “Nice to meet you, Astra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm trash and I just really needed this to be a thing.  
> I don't know how many days I'll take part in, but hey, it's been a year since I last wrote and this is so much fun! So, we'll see.


End file.
